


Love

by Flikky



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flikky/pseuds/Flikky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny can't help but think of his lost love, Frankie, whenever he sees Ben and Alicia together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Okay so maybe Alicia was right (trick question: Alicia’s always right), maybe Johnny did tease Ben a little more than normal about their relationship because he was a little jealous. After all, Ben and Alicia were perfect together; even if he gave Ben a hard time about it, Johnny still knew what it meant to him to have met someone who could look past his rocky exterior to the stone cold heart within.

Alright, seriously, no joke, Johnny was happy for them. But sometimes seeing them together just made Johnny remember his own lost loves.

Or at least one in particular.

Frankie had been the woman of his dreams — fire-powered like him, but more quick-witted, more compassionate, and even more fearless. Not to mention gorgeous, of course. She was everything he’d ever dreamed of and more. But it was that same compassion that was their downfall; compassion that could even extend to a being who survives by eating planets with sentient life.

When Galactus, dying of starvation, called for a new herald to replace the treacherous one that had nearly taken his life, Frankie didn’t even second guess her decision to go to him. And Johnny, after some convincing, agreed that she had a higher calling waiting for her with Galactus.

He still hopes, every time he watches Ben and Alicia, that Frankie will come back to him someday.

But of course he can’t know that, lightyears away, Frankie is embroiled in a battle against the herald that has replaced her; a battle that will take her life and, with it, any hope that she and Johnny could ever fly together again.


End file.
